Brother Maybe, Father Never
by This is definitely not Madison
Summary: Harry finds out his father isn't his father and that he has a brother. This story starts at the end of the Half Blood Prince. No slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sooooo I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does****.**

Summary: Harry finds out his father isn't his father and that he has a brother. This story starts at the end of the Half Blood Prince. No slash!

Brother Maybe, Father Never

Chapter 1 Say What?

Harry's pov

NOOOOOOOOOOO was all Harry could think as Dumbledore fell head first off the astronomy tower. This couldn't be real Dumbledore was invincible nobody could kill him especial not Snape. That name that terrible name, Snape brought bile up into his mouth every time he thought that retched name.

Harry was still in shock when he realized he was alone on top of the astronomy tower, the group of death eaters were already down the stairs running away from their cowardly deed. Harry ran after them, half way down the stairs he stopped realizing he could move, that Dumbledore's magic that had kept him in place and out of sight and sound was gone which could only mean one thing that Dumbledore was indeed dead. As Harry started running again he wept and grew angry. He would kill the man that did this and he would also kill Voldemort for what he had done to so many people including him, taking away family members, turning friends against each other and most of all he would kill Voldemort because Voldemort was the reason Dumbledore was dead.

As Harry ran anger was growing and being repressed in him. Until he was just one angry volcano waiting to explode. As he got closer to the Great Hall he could hear yelling and screaming. He speed up hoping he wasn't too late but as he got closer to the Great Hall he saw Snape with some other death eaters' slipping out the school's front doors. Ignoring the yells from the Great Hall he ran out the front doors an after the people he wanted to kill.

There they were the death eaters making their way to the Disapparation point of Hogwarts wards without a care in the world. He was about to change that.

Harry started yelling hex's at the group not caring who he hit or didn't hit he just wanted revenge, some of the death eaters fell, but then Snape turned around and stopped to deflect some of the hexes. This left Snape and Harry to stand a few yards away from each other as the rest of the death eaters Disapparated. Harry took his chance and yelled Avada Kedavra. Snape dodging the spell yells how could you try to kill your own father.

**Ohhhhhhhh clifty, sorry I had to do it ****don't hate me.**

**So what do you think this is my first story for fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sooooo I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does****.**

Brother Maybe, Father Never

Chapter 2 Draco

Harry's pov

FATHER, FATHER, FATHER, FATHER the word just kept repeating in Harry's head. He was in shock so he didn't hear Draco sneak up behind him and say stupefy. As he fell to the ground unconscious the word father went through his mind again.

Draco's pov

As Draco left the astronomy tower with the group of death eaters he felt a feeling forebode. He hadn't killed Dumbledore, his godfather Snape had, but Voldemort had said he had to kill  
Dumbledore or his family would suffer. Draco ran down the stairs blindly following the person in front of him until they got to the entrance of the Great Hall there they were meet by students and order members, from there chaos ensued. All he could think about was how he had to get out of this place alive. Draco was swept into the Great Hall where he dodged and said spells over and over again.

From where Draco was standing he was only a few yards away from the front doors of the school which led to the grounds of the school and from there he would be free. He was snapped out of his thoughts with a searing pain to his left leg. When he looked up he saw Ron Weasley standing before him pointing his wand at him. Draco looked down to see his leg bleeding and then looked back up to Weasley who had anger in his eyes.

"Malfoy" Weasley spat out in hatred "I should've known you had something to do with letting the death eaters into the schoolll."

Ron verily had time to finish his sentence before Draco said stupefy and the red head fell with a thud to the ground.

"Less chatter and more action blood traitor" Draco said to the unconscious red head. He then kicked the red head hard in the face with his good leg, healed his bad leg and then walked out the front doors onto the grounds of the school.

As Draco drew closer to the Disapparation point he heard yelling. Speeding up he saw his godfather facing Potter. Potter yelled Avada Kedavra. Snape dodging the spell yelled how could you try to kill your own father.

"What!" Draco thought.

Harry being in shock gave Draco the chance and stupefy Harry. Leaving Draco and Snape standing over an unconscious Harry.

**Poor Poor Harry.**

**Please Review**


End file.
